Stolen Glances and Last Goodbyes
by AnonPenName
Summary: It started with a glance and ended with a goodbye. Sasuke learns that not everything in life is as simple as it seems. In other words, little glimpses into the lives of Sasuke and Hinata. SasuHina with of mentions of one-sided NaruHina. Some characters may seem OOC, but generally the same.
1. It Started With A Glance

It started with a glance.

6 year old Sasuke gasped as he hid behind a tree for the 9th time that day. Just then, a group of girls led by Sakura and Ino raced passed the tree determined on finding him. As soon as he caught his breath he sighed in relief. _Finally._

He walked in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets hoping they didn't find him anytime soon. As he headed towards the playground he found two things. More specifically two people. First was a boy with spiky blond hair and sad blue eyes sitting on the very top of the slide. The second was a girl with blue hair that he didn't know staring at the boy from behind the merry go round.

His first instinct was to run away and hope the girl didn't see him in fear of getting attacked again. However, he could tell that she was only focused on the other boy. So he gave his attention to the odd boy that looked familiar. The other boy turned to look at him and gave him a disgruntled glare. Finally recognizing him as the trouble maker from the academy, Sasuke puffed out his cheeks and turned around.

Sparing one last look at the strange girl, he was surprised to see that her white eyes were now on him. He blushed as he walked away embarrassed to have been caught looking at her and once again put his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look disinterested.

After dinner, Sasuke excused himself to his room. As he laid in his bed on the edge of sleep a face with kind white eyes popped into his head.

* * *

A/N:

This is my first Naruto Fanfiction and my first time writing anything on here in about 3 years. Hopefully it's not too cringy. This story will basically be following Hinata and Sasuke throughout their lives and will end up straying from the original plot line early-ish on. I appreciate any kind of constructive criticism.


	2. Then Came An I'm Sorry

Then came an I'm sorry.

"Alright class for today's assignment I will be putting you into groups of three. When you hear your names please head towards your team mates and wait for further instruction." Iruka called out to the young class.

Sasuke stared gloomily out of the academy windows. He _loathed_ group assignments. Dejectedly, he sighed and hoped he wouldn't be paired with the blond idiot or worse. His fan girls.

"Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji."

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata."

"Finally, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura."

Of course. He would get stuck with those two. In an even worse mood, Sasuke laid his head down on his desk hoping for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Iruka sensei, no offense to you but why do you keep partnering me up with the teme? He's just holding me back!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously. Sasuke could feel his eye twitch and was about to punch the idiot when Iruka spoke.

"Naruto _no offense_ but Sasuke is the highest scoring student here. You're the lowest. So I would suggest you pay attention to what he does and learn something from him!" Iruka quipped back obviously annoyed that the blond mentioned it again.

Disgruntled, Naruto sat back down in his chair mumbling about having to work with Sasuke.

"Okay class, today's assignment is a scavenger hunt. Inside these scrolls you'll find your targets. There's only 5 of each item meaning that one team will not get that item. The teams that fails to come back with all of the items will receive a zero and will have extra training this week. This assignment is to see how well you work with others as well as how well you are able to adapt to situations." With that, Iruka poofed away leaving the students to scramble to get scrolls.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as his team moved to get the last item, a kunai from training field 8. So far his team had somehow managed to get all of the items with little to minimal interference from other teams. Unfortunately, his patience was running thin as Naruto kept blabbering about anything and everything that popped into his head and Sakura's constant blushing and stammering was starting to get old.

"Let's just get this over already. It's not like we're going to lose, but I don't was to risk it just in case." Sasuke said hoping that would get his team mates to move faster. They nodded their heads in agreement and ran quickly to field eight.

Once they arrived they sighed seeing that there were 4 kunais left. Sasuke gave the signal and Naruto and Sakura scattered to guard him form the trees in case anybody else came. As Sasuke neared the log with the kunais he failed to notice someone else there. It was only when his hand touched another that he noticed.

Sasuke pulled his hand out as it had been burned. When he looked to his left he noticed a boy with red triangle tattoos, his dog, a boy with sunglasses and a girl with big white eyes. _It's the same girl as before_.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl mumbled as she lowered her head a blush spreading.

"That one's ours Uchiha! We saw it fair and square." The boy with the dog on his head said, taking a step forward in an attempt to look menacing.

"Hmph. That's fine _Inuzuka_ you can keep it. I'll just take this one." Sasuke replied as he pulled out the kunai next to it. Twirling it in his hand, he made his way out of the training field and towards his teammates who were currently in the middle of arguing.

"Stupid idiot. You were supposed to be guarding Sasuke!" Sakura yelled before punching Naruto in the head causing a bump to form. Sasuke shook his head "Whatever, I have it. Let's get back to the Academy to show Iruka."

As they left Sasuke couldn't help but overhear the other team.

"Damn Hinata. Why didn't you just grab the kunai and leave? And why are you blushing so much." He could hear the loudmouth say.

Once they got to the Academy and finally turned in all of their stuff Sasuke made his way to the compound hoping to catch up with Itachi before he left for a mission. On his way there he couldn't help but remember the girl from earlier. _Hinata Hyūga huh?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I think I'm getting better at this, but that could just be my imagination. This is mainly going to be from Sasuke's point of view until some later chapters. I don't expect to update too regularly, at least once or twice a week. Once again let me know of anything I an improve on! :3**


End file.
